Blame It On The Rain
by Teh Natsu
Summary: Inuyasha And Kagome have a big fight. Inuyasha spends the story confessing to himself that..*ONE-SHOT*


A/N\: Well, One of my friends was feeling really heartbroken and i wanted to write to her and express feelings in a way she may or may not understand.I hope she does  
  
Notes: Some fowl lanuage bu thats to be expected from Inuyasha..  
  
Blame It On The Rain  
  
  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha cursed as he hit the ground with a resounding thud. That had to be one   
of the nastiest sits she'd ever given him. He opened his eyes slightly and saw her jump   
into the well.  
  
"Feh," he said to himself. Good riddance. That stupid girl could say whatever she   
wanted! He didn't care if he never saw her again. He was sick of her.  
  
Inuyasha slowly got up, his entire body hurting. Stupid girl. If she didn't get her   
way she always sat him. Bitch. He really hoped he never had to see her face again. It   
would probably make him puke. He dusted off his clothes.  
  
What had they been arguing about anyway? He tried to remember, but couldn't   
quite grasp the reason. All he could remember was the words toward the end of the fight.   
The really hurtful words.  
  
"Well, bitch, I don't need you! I never wanna see you again! Go back to your   
time and just STAY there! I don't need you with me! I don't WANT you with me, you   
stupid bitch!"  
  
He could see her eyes glistening. "Damn you, you asshole! I don't have to take   
this shit from you! I've HAD IT! You can go straight to HELL for all I care, Inuyasha!   
You'll NEVER see me again! Let this be my farewell gift!" She tore of the last few shards   
she had around her neck and tossed them at him. The bottle shattered, the shards   
glittering in the sunlight. "Sayonara, Inuyasha!"  
  
He reached down to grab the shards. "Feh! Good-bye and good riddance! Bitch!"  
  
He looked down at the shards in his hands. The fight had probably been about   
something stupid again Suddenly the reason for the fight came back to him. Kikyo.   
Lately, all their fights had been about her. He remembered Kagome's glistening eyes. She   
had been ready to cry OH CRAP! Inuyasha stared down at the Shikon shards in his   
hand. Kagome couldn't come back now that these had stayed with him and she had gone   
back to her time! She'd really meant it  
  
Inuyasha suddenly collapsed to the floor. Full realization of what had happened   
hit him. Oh, shit. What'd I do?  
  
  
He shook his head. Shit, shit, shit, shit. He clenched his fist with the shards. She   
was serious this time. The entire fight played again in his head. The scene with him and   
Kikyo. Her hurt eyes. His pride reacting to protect him from the pain there. And then the   
fight had begun. Even though parts of him had said to just give a little, his pride had   
kicked in and made it impossible for him to listen for him to care. Damn, damn, damn.   
What've I done? Kagome can't come back now She can't come back ever again   
Unless I bring her back! But I can't. If I go back now, it'll be like saying it was my   
fault I can't do that! Shit. What've I done? Now  
  
  
  
Inuyasha dropped his head in his hand and his shoulders slumped. The sky reacted   
with his mood and let out the tears he couldn't wouldn't shed. He lifted his head to   
the sky and let the rain drench him, hoping it would wash away the guilt and the pain that   
was rolling inside of him.  
  
He was never going to see her again. It was just like that time when she'd seen   
him kiss Kikyo by the Go-shinkobu. He couldn't go after her But that time she came   
back to him. This time she could never come back. This was it. It was over. Totally and   
completely over. They didn't even get to say good-bye the right way. They'd parted   
angrily and it was a parting forever. He looked down at the shimmering shards and his   
heart clenched. He saw her smile in his mind. He would never see her again. Ever.  
  
  
"KAGOME!" he cried to the sky, but the thunder drowned him out. He could   
barely believe it. It was over. He looked to the well. So many times their fights had ended   
the same way. Her going back home to her time. Darkness was spreading across the sky,   
but the rain hadn't stopped. The stars and moon were obscured by the dark clouds that   
were still weeping with the blame.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha dragged himself up and made his way through the rain towards the tree   
where he had first met Kagome. The tree where Kikyo had imprisoned his soul for fifty   
years. And Kagome had come from her time and freed him. He closed his eyes and   
remembered those first few weeks with Kagome. She looked so much like Kikyo and yet   
was so refreshingly different. She was spunky, stubborn, feisty and she never backed   
down. He cursed again. He couldn't believe he'd let that fight get so bad… How could he   
have been so STUPID?!  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Shippou in front of him. Oh, shit. He couldn't tell the   
kid. He'd start screaming at him and cursing him and stating the fucking obvious.  
  
"Leave me alone, Shippou."  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Where's Kagome? Did she go back to her time?"   
Shippou's eyes narrowed. "Did you fight with her again? What did you do to her this   
time, Inuyasha?!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at the child. "Leave me the Hell alone!!"  
  
Shippou started and Inuyasha hurried away before the kid could recover from the   
shock. He closed his eyes as he ran, letting the rain drench him. Dammit, dammit! He   
didn't need everyone lecturing on what an idiot he was. He KNEW that already!  
  
  
Why couldn't he ever admit when he was wrong? But he wasn't really wrong!   
Was he? Whenever it was his fault he couldn't just say he was wrong! That would make   
him weak! And he hated being weak. He stopped running and just stood in   
the rain. But he should have known. Letting Kikyo kiss him again was a bad idea. Not   
only that, but this time, he knew Kagome had been watching. That's what had set her off.   
If he didn't know better, he'd say Kikyo set it up and kissed him on purpose right then, so   
Kagome could see  
  
"Dammit.." Inuyasha fell to the floor again and just lay there, the Shikon shards in his hand, a   
painful reminder of what he'd done. Kagome was gone. Gone for good this time. How   
was he going to face everyone? Dammit, how could he even face himself?! He knew   
he'd chosen Kikyo some time ago, but with Kagome well, he wanted every moment he   
could get with her before it was over. And, so suddenly It was all over. He couldn't go   
back no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
  
  
It won't be the same after this. It would probably be better if he just let it end like   
this. The first time it was almost 'over', Kagome had come back to him. But this time she   
couldn't. If he wanted her back, he would HAVE to go to her. But if he did Well, he   
just couldn't. Not after what happened with Kikyo. What could he possibly say to her?   
He couldn't leave Kikyo, he loved her didn't he? Shit! He'd already made his choice.   
Kikyo was the one he was going to protect. And if Kikyo wanted to take him to hell with   
her then fine! And if she was helping Naraku, then it was probably for a reason! She's   
probably planning something! But Kagome What about Kagome? She'd saved him   
so many times he'd lost count. He hated the thought of her being in danger He shook   
his head. Well, she's forever at home now. She wouldn't be in danger anymore!  
  
But, but He'd never see her again. He'd never see her smile, see her laugh, see   
her get so mad that she was ready to sit him. They wouldn't be able to travel together   
anymore. How were they going to find the rest of the Shikon shards and Naraku now?   
Kikyo can see the shards and probably knows where Naraku is. Maybe he could get her   
to help them But Kaede , Myouga , Shippou, Sango and Miroku would all be   
pissed when they found out. They'd all blame him  
  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered. If he really cared more about Kikyo   
then whey couldn't he get the stupid girl out of his head? Why couldn't he just accept the   
fact that he was never going to see her again and deal with it? Without her everything   
becomes easier! He doesn't have to worry about protecting her or hurting her feelings. He   
doesn't have to worry about her at all! Then why? Why does it hurt so much to think,   
to know that Kagome would never, ever be coming back? Why does it hurt?  
  
  
Inuyasha raised his head to the sky, wanting the rain to wash away the blame.   
Wanting it to wash away all the pain he had inside. He walked to the Sacred Tree and fell   
asleep on its roots mummering Kagomes name.  
  
A week passed and the rain still hadn't stopped. Inuyasha hadn't told anyone of   
his fight with Kagome. Actually he didn't see much of them at all. They spent the storm   
in Kaede's shack, safe and dry.  
  
He stayed outside in the rain. What do I do? I've gotta do something or I'm gonna   
go crazy. I feel like I'm being dragged into the ground. Inuyasha stood by the well, half   
amazed and half horrified that it hadn't filled up with water considering the non-stop rain.   
He looked down, wishing Kagome would emerge from its depths. He missed her. He   
shouldn't miss her. But he did. He had Kikyo. He should go to Kikyo and then he'd be all   
right. But he didn't want to see Kikyo. He wanted to see Kagome. And that was driving   
him crazy. He knew it was his fault. And he knew he should go and apologize. But he   
just couldn't  
  
He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He didn't want to think anymore. He   
didn't want to think about it. He just had to accept it. He didn't want it to end like this.  
  
He wanted to travel with Kagome again, to be with her, to protect her. He wanted   
to have her around. When it ended, he wanted to end it right. He wanted to say good-bye   
to her the right way, maybe hold her… and wish that it didn't have to end.  
  
  
Inuyasha turned and walked away from the well. It was the rain. The rain was   
making him think like this and get all depressed. He wouldn't be like this normally. He   
just missed her because the rain wasn't letting him do anything. If it were clear, then he   
could find Kikyo, hunt Naraku or shards, or do anything else So he wouldn't have to   
think about Kagome. Yeah, if only the rain weren't here  
  
That night the storm ended and the skies cleared. Inuyasha lay on one of the   
branches of the Go-shinkobu, staring up at the starry sky. He could hear the 'drip drip' of   
everything around him. The forest was quiet except for all the drips. His clothes were   
soaked through, his hair plastered against his face and body. He felt cold, but he didn't   
care. Being cold only complimented the loneliness he felt.  
  
If Kagome had been here, she would never have let him spend the week of storm   
outside. She would have been stupid and gone out looking for him if he wasn't inside   
away from the rain within the first hour of the storm. Nobody else had come looking for   
him. They probably thought he wanted to be alone Especially after he'd screamed at   
Shippou. But Kagome wouldn't have cared. She still would have gone out to look for   
him. Because she didn't he was painfully aware that she wasn't here. And would never be back again.  
  
He cursed at the stars. There were so damn many of them. They weren't lonely.   
They probably had no idea what it felt like to be lonely! Stupid things. They were as bad   
as the rain!  
  
  
Inuyasha cursed again and jumped off the tree. He landed in a giant muddy   
puddle. "Dammit!!!" He leapt out and cursed again. He turned and began to head back to   
Kaede's hut..  
  
Halfway there he heard thunder clash. He looked up and saw the clouds beginning   
to cover the sky again. Again?! What was with this weather? It just wanted to ruin his   
mood more! He was hoping to kill some youkai or find Naraku or spend some time with   
Kikyo or something! Anything to get his mind off Kagome! But now the rain had to   
come back and just make his life even more miserable than it already was!  
  
All he wanted to do was forget about her! He didn't want to have to go to her time   
and tell her and tell her to come back! Only to have her leave later anyway! She's gone   
for good. She doesn't have to be involved in the fight with Naraku! She can stay at home   
and live a normal life without him! Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and screamed at his   
feelings. Stop complaining! She's never coming back! And I'm NOT going to go get her!   
I'm not going to go crawling back! She's gone! Gone, gone, gone, gone! It's better this   
way! Now I don't have to say goodbye to her later  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Who am I kidding?" I want to spend as much time with her as   
possible cause I know that we can't be together in the end Even though a part of me   
knows that its probably better like this, but another part of me doesn't want it to end like   
this! It just doesn't.  
  
He ignored the rain when it came pouring down again. He blinked away the fogginess in his eyes. The   
rain was still coming down. He lifted his arm and grabbed onto the edge of the well. The   
rain had been coming and going for the last month. And this entire month he had wasted   
precious time. Instead of leaving the village with everyone to continue their journey, they   
had stayed in the village and endured the crazy weather.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing that had kept them there. Eventually everyone had   
figured Kagome and he had had a tremendous fight and Kagome wasn't going to be back.   
They had all lectured his ears off, until he had threatened them away with Tetsuaiga.   
Sango and Miroku had looked ready to take him on, but Kaede had stopped them. He was   
still irritated at what the old bag had said.  
  
"Inuyasha is wallowing in his own guilt right now. It would be pointless to fight   
or argue with him while he's in this state. Let us go. This is something he must deal with   
on his own."Kaede stated  
  
Stupid ba-ba. He lifted himself off he floor and looked down into the well. The   
rain kept pouring down on him and falling into the well. Instead of being overflowed with   
water, it was still empty. Almost like it was taunting him to go back and fetch her.  
  
  
It'd been a whole month. He'd had plenty of time to leave, to do anything to   
forget about her and to go on. But he hadn't. He hadn't left, hadn't forgot about her,   
hadn't done anything. All he'd done was mope around wanting her back and arguing with   
himself over it.  
  
Why did he keep fighting himself? Why not just accept it? If he didn't he'd go   
crazy! All he had to do was.. DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, MORON!!! Just go   
with it! You've always relied on your instincts! What do they tell you to do now?! You'll   
stand here forever missing her if you don't DO SOMETHING!!!(Mental Argument)  
  
He swalled his pride and jumped into the well. He knew what he had to do wether he liked it or not.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe it. What rotten luck. He stood in front of the Bone   
Eater's Well in Kagome's home. Rain came down in torrents.Guess both worlds were reflecting his mood, huh?  
  
Inuyasha took a deep sniff and shook his head turning away from the house.   
Kagome wasn't there. He'd given in and came But she wasn't even here. "Shit"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He turned at the sound of his name and saw Kagome's mother coming up the   
stairs of the shrine. She was holding something that was covering her from the rain. She   
blinked at him for a minute and then smiled. Inuyasha turned his gaze away from her.  
  
He shouldn't have come.  
  
"Thank goodness, Inuyasha-kun. I'm so glad you came. I don't know what kind   
of fight you and Kagome-chan had, but Kagome Well, she has been a wreck   
since she came home a month ago. I'm so glad you came. Kagome-chan will be so happy   
to see you."  
  
Inuyasha turned to her quickly, surprised. "But Kagome isn't here"  
  
Her mother smiled. "She went out with Yuka, Eri, and Harumi. They went to the   
movie theater. They should have gotten out by now and are on their way home. Go find   
her Inuyasha-kun." He gave him an encouraging nod. "She's really missed you."  
Inuyasha nodded and rushed off in the rain to find Kagome.  
  
  
He jumped from tree to tree, ran through people, splashing everyone when he   
landed in a puddle and just kept going, trying to sniff Kagome out. There were so many   
people, but he just had to find her.  
  
  
  
He caught her scent as he was running through a park. He skidded to a halt and   
headed in the direction of her scent. Kagome… Anticipation seared through him. He had   
really missed her after all. He really, really had. He ran faster through the rain. Suddenly   
he saw her out of the corner of his eye, walking with three other girls. He turned and ran.   
He slid to stop a few feet before them.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the floor for a moment before slowly lifting his head. He   
stared at Kagome's surprised expression through his drenched white hair. She looked   
pretty. She was wearing a strange blue kimono that only went to her knees. She wore big   
black shoes he vaguely remembered her calling boots that went up to her knees. She wore   
a thing she called a 'jacket' if he remembered right. And she was carrying the same thing   
her mother was that had protected her from the rain.  
  
She looked pretty, surprised but also sad. Her eyes were bloodshot. Like she'd   
been crying a lot for a long time.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha?" he heard her whisper.  
  
He straightened a bit and began to walk toward her. He heard the girls behind her   
gasp, but he ignored them. He didn't even see them. He only saw Kagome. His loneliness   
came crashing down on him. He'd missed her so much. For a whole month, a whole   
month of stupidity, he'd given himself such heartache and made her cry so much.  
  
Should've told her I was sorry. Should've told her I was wrong. Then she   
would've been with me. I want her back. I didn't mean it, Kagome. I didn't. I'm sorry   
Inuyasha realized he was half in a daze, but he didn't really care. He reached out his arms   
to her. Please, Kagome I missed you so much. I'm sorry  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
He saw tears slide from her eyes and his heart hurt again. Am I making her cry   
again? No I don't want to do that! He slowly lowered his arms.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome tossed her rain-shield away and began to run toward him. The   
rain fell down on her and she threw herself at him. Inuyasha caught her and held her to   
him. He could hear her crying on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him, her   
fingers clutching at his back and his hair.  
  
"Inuyasha You idiot"  
Inuyasha held her tight as the rain continued to pour down on them.  
  
  
  
Then the rain suddenly stopped. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and looked up.   
The clouds had parted again and the stars were shining down on them. Kagome was still   
crying against him, hugging him.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes again and buried his face against her wet hair. He   
inhaled her sweet, gentle scent and peace finally returned to his troubled spirit. The   
terrible month seemed to seep away into nothingness as he held her. The words flowed   
from his lips without him thinking about it. Right now, he didn't want to think. He just   
wanted to feel.  
  
"Kagome? I'm sorry"  
  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered against him. He hugged her closer. He wanted to stay   
like this for a while longer. He'd been cold the whole month because of the rain. Now he   
was finally warm again. On the inside.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
